yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin Suzuki
Appearance He is a lithe male that stands at around 5’10’’, with an angular face. He has short, stylized light blond hair that he often streaks with other vibrant colors, his go-to color being blue. He has wide, dark blue eyes. A small scar, about the size of a dime in diameter, from a mishap in a childhood soccer game marks his chin. His style of casual dress could be considered garish. He prefers brightly colored t-shirts and jeans, that flash against skin that is a healthy peach color. Persona Nuriel looks like a tall, skinny man with icy blue skin and eyes red as hot coals. His dark hair is the color of rain clouds, and runs wildly all the way down his back, and often over his shoulders. He wears flowing robes, the color of sapphire. His face is often plastered with a wide, jovial smile. Entwined around his left hand is a silver amulet. He has two wings protruding from his back, the feathers matching his hair in color. His personality is that of a caretaker , he worries for others and considers himself a protector. He also enjoys a good joke now and then. Personality A generally outward, cheerful and flamboyant young man that many would consider charming. He’s not afraid to make his mind known, and speaks well when he does. He’s fond of quoting theatre of all kinds. Some would call him arrogant, and they would not necessarily be wrong. He often acts as if he is in control and he excels at all he tries, but struggles with self-confidence issues and a feeling of helplessness in most aspects of his private life, often feeling as if he has no control over the events that occur. Because of this, he feels a strong need to help others in an effort to make him feel as if he has some small control over his own life. Background His father, Aaron Belle, is from Providence, Rhode Island and moved to Japan as part of a teaching program well before Kin was born. There he teached in an inner city school and met his wife, Aika Suzuki , another teacher and Japan native. They quickly married after dating for two months, though the marriage was not as smooth as the initial romance. The stress of work caused a rift in the marriage, and it only became worse when Aika fell pregnant with Kin. In an effort to salvage the marriage, the couple moved to Inaba, away from the chaos of the city, and Kin was born there his mother naming him. He was given his mother’s family name in an effort to appease his maternal grandparents who opposed the union. This effort seemingly worked, as the grandparents adored Kin, even if they feeling did not extend to his father. Though, the belated approval from his grandparents could not solve the marital problems brewing between his problems, his birth leading to more stress and conflict between his parents. His mother, despite her best efforts, could not keep up with the demands of family life and suffered a small break down when Kin was two, and left the family indefinitely to move back in with her parents and repursue her teaching career. She filed for divorce a small time later. Aaron, who was now a permanent resident, decided to stay in Inaba with Kin, and became a contributor to local publications to support himself and his son, and makes good enough money doing it, though he’d like to return to teaching one day. Kin grew up like many countryside children, playing with other children by the riverbed and at the park. He got along easily with many of the other children, and made many friends, something that extended to his later life in school, in which he was popular and made good, but not great, grades. Always expressive, he quickly latched on to drama club and loved every minute of acting, though he sometimes fought with other members over creative differences and made a few enemies with his unrestricted tongue. Up until recently, his life was rather simple. He was semi-popular in high school and still was in love with drama club. He and his father have a great relationship, though they sometime fight like any teenage and parent are likely to do. This was until his mother opened a custody case, and began to fight his father over parental rights. The battle rages on while Kin continues to attend school in Inaba, trying to live normally. Recently, his father has tried to strengthen his relationship with Kin and bought him a baseball bat in hopes that they could play together. And they do, but mostly because Kin just wants to try and keep his father happy, though he doesn't extend the same kindness to his mother who recently tried to reconnect over the phone. He finds himself spending more and more time away from home and out and about around town, if only to spare himself the heavy atmosphere of home. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet